plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hurrikale
}} Hurrikale is a single-use premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He has been available for purchase since January 5, 2015. This plant is tied to the release of Frostbite Caves Part 1 teaser Piñata Parties. Hurrikale chills and pushes all zombies in his lane back up to approximately 5 tiles, but like Blover he can only blow away airbone zombies off the lawn. Hurrikale's winds can also cause two Dandelions in his lane to release multiple bombs at once, but the Dandelions will be disabled for 10 seconds afterward. He cannot blow away zombies that are not permanently airborne, such as imps thrown from a gargantuar, but can still push them back. Origins genus in which Hurrikale is based on]] Hurrikale's name is a portmanteau of "hurricane," a strong tropical cyclone often seen as a natural disaster, and "kale," a vegetable of the ''Brassica oleracea'' species. Hurrikale's ability is inspired from hurricanes, as he uses the power of a strong and cold wind to push back zombies and chill them for a short time. The "kale" part of his name may also be to sound like "gale", which is a strong wind. Almanac entry Upgrades Contain-mint effect When boosted by Contain-mint, Hurrikale will have his blowing duration extended to six seconds, and the chill duration afterward will be extended to sixteen seconds. Level upgrades Strategies Hurrikale allows the player to fend off the incoming threats and buy time by pushing zombies back and slowing them down. As Hurrikale's effect is not diminished by the amount or strength of the zombies, Hurrikale can prove to be valuable in higher levels of the Endless Zones when large amounts of high health zombies such as Gargantuars will appear, especially in conjunction with choke points in Frostbite Caves or generated by Sweet Potato and Garlic. Because Hurrikale can instantly kill any zombie on the plankless lanes in Pirate Seas, using Sweet Potato or Garlic to force them onto those lanes and then using Hurrikale can kill large groups of zombies, even Gargantuars. This can be very helpful in the Endless Zone, Dead Man's Booty. However, he faces competition from Primal Peashooter and Chard Guard, the former being permanent but single-target, and the latter being area splash but only reusable for a few times. When using Hurrikale in conjunction with fire-based plants, be aware that fire attacks will thaw pushed zombies, but not affect Hurrikale's pushing capability. While the pushing aspect is usually more important than the chilling aspect, fire plants can still be detrimental to Hurrikale's effectiveness, as they will reduce the time for the zombies to return to their original position after being pushed. Hurrikale can also be used as an emergency weapon against airborne zombies in its lane (including zombies launched by Chard Guard and Power Toss), although Blover is more suitable for the job as he covers the entire screen at half the cost, not to mention affecting even those are temporarily airborne. Hurrikale can also be used in conjunction with up to two Dandelions in a lane to cause them to release several bombs at once. However, be aware that this leaves the Dandelions open to threats as they must recharge afterwards. Hurrikale is useful in Jurassic Marsh levels in order to counter the dinosaurs' interactions with the zombies. Zombies brought forwards by dinosaurs can be pushed back easily. Hurrikale can also be used as a stall-lock plant, if multiple are used repeatedly in the same lane. The player can confine normal speed zombies in that lane to the first three tiles, making him useful for levels that require the player to make a certain amount of sun or to whittle down on a high priority zombie such as a Gargantuar. Notably, Hurrikale works incredibly well with Squash, as Hurrikale pushes all zombies ine one lane together and Squash will destroy them when they're close enough. Lava Guava, Ghost Pepper, and Potato Mine/Primal Potato Mine work well with him as well, as they require a small area for the zombies to be in. Additionally, Grapeshot, Cherry Bomb and Bombegranate also work. However, bear in mind that Lava Guava, Grapeshot, and Bombegranate will undo his chill effects. Hurrikale is useful in Modern Day when stalling zombies early game. They can be used to stall All-Star Zombies to stop them from tackling plants and destroying them. Hurrikale can still take out flames, such as Explorer Zombie and Prospector Zombie and that can stop them from using their special abilities. It should also be used when your defenses are overwhelmed and are about to get to the lawnmower. Gallery Trivia *He can kill most zombies in plankless lanes in Pirate Seas. However, Imp Cannons won't be killed since they are not considered to have fully entered the lawn. *Although the Almanac states that his recharge is fast, it is actually mediocre. *His gem price has been changed six times: **When Fire Peashooter appeared in stores on February 17, 2015, Hurrikale's price was changed from 129 gems to 99 gems, and finally to 79 gems. **When Dandelion was released, his price was changed to 109 gems. **His price was changed back to 129 gems in the Frostbite Caves Part 2 update. The price was once again changed to 79 gems. **In the 3.4.4 update, the price was changed back to 99 gems. **In the 5.9.1 update, the price was finally changed to 100 gems. *If timed correctly, he can end Turquoise Skull Zombie's burning attack. *In the 3.1 update, his blowing sound was changed and his leaves behind the rotors became lighter in color. This makes him, along with Lava Guava, who received changes on the seed packet, the only plants who had their textures changed during an update. **Both plants were Premium Plants released as a teaser of a New World, which may explain how their textures were not finalized. It is somehow comparable with Laser Bean, however, whose Plant Food damage were lower in the Far Future teaser parties. *He appears to take a deep breath before blowing, similar to Hot Potato. **Coincidentally, both are released with Frostbite Caves Part 1, are instant-use plants and seen to be frozen in the Frostbite Caves Part 1 trailer (although it's impossible in the game, as they are instant plants) *If you plant both Hurrikale and his Imitater on a lane where the zombies are the zombies will be pushed twice as fast. *Despite his freezing abilities, he is in the Contain-mint family rather than the Winter-mint family, as he is more used to slow the zombies and hamper their progress greatly with his push ability. See also *Blover *Dandelion ru:Ураганная капуста de:Hurrikohl Category:Premium plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Ice plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Gem premium plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Instant-kill plants